Happy New Year!
by PhantomGirl14
Summary: what happens when Danny is on a sugar high and invites the whole ghost zone into his house for a party? new years. that's what. Just a funny one shot i hope you like it! happy 2013!


**HAY GUYS! and happy 2013! i hope you guys had a great year and enjoy this one shot. just a funny thing i did. i didn't ckeck over it that much, so yeah. there's probably a few spelling mistakes. please enjoy!**

Danny grinned and jumped up in the air transforming in the process with a pile of papers in his now glowing hands.

"Well, you guys ready or what?!" his wild green eyes stared at his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. They gave each other a nervous yet amused look at their ghost friends enthusiastic mood for his 'brilliant' idea.

"Hay Sam, you think Danny ate to many of those cookies?" Tucker whispered to her just out of ear rang for the halfa on a sugar high.

"You think?!" she replied.

-flashback-

"_Danny, come here please!" Maddy yelled from the kitchen, the aroma of freshly baked cookies drifting up the stairs. Danny bounded down the stairs sniffing the air,_

"_What are you cooking?" he said with a grin._

"_Cookies for the New Year's party later." She said with a smile, "want one?"_

_Danny nodded taking one and stuffing it in his mouth chewing slowly. He swallowed, _

"_Wow Mom, these are amazing!" He grinned and reached for another, but his Mom smacked his hand away, _

"_Uh-uh, these are for later." She said picking up the tray kissing his head and taking them to the table. Danny pouted, moping over to the couch where he flopped down and turned the TV on for the countdown later at midnight. _

"_I'll be back later honey, I'm going to work in the lab." She called to Danny taking her apron off and walking down the solid metal steps closing the door behind her. The already hyper boy waited till he herd sparks flying. Grinning he jumped up from his position on the couch and ran into the kitchen, gathering an arms full of the cookies before darting up to his room, laughing all the way._

-End of flashback-

"Well common!" Danny drawled out handing each his friends a stack of papers to add to his already large amount. He zoomed down the stairs and into the Lab where his parents didn't notice him and his friends racing after him. The two humans grabbing small hover boards before jumping through the ghost portal.

"Jack, did you hear something?" Maddy asked turning her blowtorch off and looking at her husband.

"Huh?" he replied, turning towards his wife and shrugging.

Danny started to throw papers randomly throughout the ghost zone, occasionally opening doors and throwing papers in laughing like a mad man while Sam and Tucker split in different directions also spreading papers.

"I still can't believe we agreed to do this, were goanna get killed." Sam stated into the Fenton phones disapprovingly to her duo of best friends.

"What? Pft, no. we're not goanna get _killed." _Danny answered the Goth before landing on a rock and peering around to capture his surroundings. His eyes landed on a skull shaped rock and he grinned, launching himself off the floating piece of island and down towards the dangerous place of his destination. He flew around the island for a while before spotting the metal ghost.

"SKULKERRRRRR!" Danny screamed at the ghost catching said ghost off guard as he whorled around in time to get mauled by a sugar high half ghost.

"Brat?!" Skulker shouted in alarm towards the smaller mass sitting on his chest.

"HAY! You want to come to my New Year's Party?!" Danny shoved his last paper in the robots face.

"What?!" he spluttered taking the paper from his face to look at it, "In your parents lab, are you crazy?"

"Pft, No DUHHHH! So are you coming or not, wait no don't tell me, I want to find out! See you then!" Before the stunned hunter could reply Danny rocket off and grabbed a random floating flyer that he previously threw.

"Well Skulker is probably coming." Danny said excitedly into his Fenton phones. "One more stop before we can meet up and get ready for the party!"

Sam and Tucker sighed in unison, "Danny, you're lucky Skulker didn't kill you." The Techno geek replied to his friends comment,

"Lucky? Uh, no. I'm just that cool." Danny responded with a snort.

"Hay Tuck, didn't Danny's mom say something about those cookies having an ingredient that causes ghosts to have weird effects or whatever?" Sam asked in concern,

"Um, yeah, something like that…" Tucker said with amusement

Danny snorted and shook his head; switching his Fenton phones off and speeding off towards a well-known ghost's door.

He arrived a few minutes later of searching, to a huge, airtight door, that resembled the stars.

"Wow, the guy really needs a change in appearance." Danny said with a goofy grin before phasing into the dark realm.

"Hay Nocturne!" The halfa yelled in a sing song tone. A dark figure moved and turned grabbing the scruff of Danny's suit, lifting him up to eye level, reviling a pair of red eyes and purple horns.

"Ghost child," his voice echoed, "why do you interrupt my sleep?"

"Cuz its new year's eve, duh!" Danny said lifting up his shoulders as if the star speckled ghost should have known.

Nocturne was taken aback by the halfa's odd behavior, "New Year's?"

"Uh, Yeah, didn't you hear what I said? Anyway, I'm throwing a party, and you can come if you do me a small favor." Danny's grin widened and he held out the paper for the ghost of sleep to see.

"Hmmm, and what would this favor be?" the ghost inquired,

"All you have to do, is put my sister, Mom, and Dad to sleep, and have them not wake up till late next morning." Danny shrugged as Nocturne took the paper, looking at it strangely,

"I' ve always hated new year's, no dreams come from this night."

"Oh common party pooper! You've never been to one before, and you can have my parents and sisters dreams how about that?" Danny said with a pout,

Nocturne thought for a while, "Very well ghost child. As you wish." Danny yelled in happiness, much like a crazed fangirl,

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Danny flew free of the much larger ghost's grasp and hugged his arm, quickly before laughing again and flying out of the ghosts home. Nocturne stood there stunned and shook his head, gazing at the paper again.

After the three met back up and confirmed they handed out all the papers, to almost each ghost they retreated back to the lab. Danny huffed as he pushed tables around to the back of the room and up against the wall. The Lab really did make for a good party room. After sticking all the ghost wepons and different test samples in the weapons vault, (Danny's parents went upstairs for dinner) The ghost boy grinned in satisfaction. Having cleaned, well, by cleaned meaning shoving things into a weapons vault, and lining the tables up against the walls and after much coxing from his friends, Danny put a ghost shield around the room, pouting after saying that they were no fun. The lab looked… empty. For once,

"So, Tucker you asked Technous for the sound system and all the necessary electronics?" Tucker nodded, "and Sam, you got Dora to bring the food?" Sam nodded also.

"Yeah, after I got her to calm down enough from yelling that I was an intruder, And going dragon on my butt." Sam said with a frown. Danny was sent into a fit of laughter as he floated down to the ground pointing at Sam and laughed harder, "AHAH! You got chased by a lizard!" He stopped laughing and blew a raspberry looking around the room. "Hay, how long until the party?" Danny asked for the fifth time in the last five minutes. Tucker sighed in exasperation at the still hyper halfa,

"Danny, ten minutes!" Tucker sat on top of one of the tables pushed to the corner.

"UGGG!" Danny flew restlessly around the lab for five minutes before a random ghost stuck his head through the portal.

"Uhhh, is this the right place?" he said holding up the flier. Danny looked at the ghost and grinned,

"Sure is! Common in!" the ghost smiled and entered. A few ghosts later, Nocturne entered and Sam and Tucker gasped,

"Danny!" Sam shouted pointing at the large ghost,

"What? He's here to party, I don't see what's so bad about that." Danny shrugged it off and flew up to nocturne.

"WAZZZ UPPP!" nocturne blinked,

"Still on a sugar high?" he questioned,

"You know it!" the halfa said . "common, you gotta put my peoples to sleep!" Danny flew behind nocturne and pushed him towards the stairs, "Common, let's get this party started!" Danny dropped the ghost shield long enough for Nocturne to take out his parents and sister before restoring it. Technous came in along with Skulker, and in a few minutes, the party was in full swing. Dora was finished setting up the food and joined her brother on the dance floor. After a few minutes Danny grabbed the mic from the large DJ station, thanks to Technous,

"What's up every body!?" each ghost stopped and turned to him with smiling faces, even skulker who was just dancing with ember, "Please turn your attention to the floating TV!" the teen ghost said with a grin as the electric ghost levitated the huge flat screen. The channel displayed bright colors, and a countdown,

"Common guys count down with me!" the ghosts caught on and grinned,

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all yelled and ecto blasts were thrown around the room in celebration, causing damage of course. Danny threw the microphone, and flew down to his friends who looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Hay guys! I'm goanna go get fooooood!" Danny flew up did a flip before landing by one of the punch tables. He looked at the verity of colors before settling on a bubbly green type of drink. After a few glasses, he stumbled over to Dora,

"What kinda drink is this? I love it!" he slurred and leaned on her for support. Dora laughed,

"Sir Danny, that is a highly alcoholic drink, that is favored my many ghosts in the ghost zone. And im glad you like it." She gave him a smile and walked off. Danny wobbled over to his two friends,

"Sup guys!" he huccuped and nearly fell on Tucker,

"Dude, Danny! your Hammered!" he exclaimed eying the drink cautiously, "What is that?"

"UUhhhh…Water?" he slurred and shot Sam a sloppy grin, "Whats up hot stuff?" Sam burned a deep red,

"Hay danny, I think you've had enough…" she trailed off and attempted to snatch the drink from her friends hands.

"What, nawwww." Before Sam could do anything Danny downed the rest of the drink and dropped the glass, sending it shattering to the ground.

"LETS DANCE!" before Sam could protest, Danny grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the middle of the dance floor, the strong base of the song bouncing off the walls. Danny laughed and began to dance with Sam. After about an hour, and most of the ghosts were just talking. Danny had somehow, snagged some more of the green drink and hobbled over to Skulker.

"Hayyy, best friend!" he slung his arm around Skulker and ginned, "What are you doing here, I don't remember seeing ya heres" His words were extremely slurred and almost eligible. Skulker laughed,

"Your so drunk!" The halfa grinned and randomly yelled,

"HAPPY SUMMER!" then passed out dropping his glass.

Danny groaned, cracking his eyes open. He was in human form and in his bed, with his friends sleeping on the chair and beanie bag thrown in the corner. He moaned and tried to stand up, regretting that when his headache slammed into him like a train and the sudden feeling of nausea overwhelmed him and he flopped back onto the bed letting out a loud moan. His friends woke and Tucker grinned,

"Hay Danny, how's the hangover?" Tucker said walking over to him with Sam.

Danny muttered a curs, "Shuddup…" he mumbled and pressed his hands to his head. Sam and Tucker helped him sit up and Danny turned a sickly shade of green,

"I gotta go." Danny raced to the bathroom and a horrible retching sound could be herd thought the room. Sam and Tucker couldn't help but laugh as they entered the bathroom. Sam walked over to him and sat down next to him until he finished and handed him a wet rag and he accepted it gratefully. They helped him back onto his bed and he groaned.

"What exactly happened?" he mumbled closing his eyes.

Tucker summed it up for him, "Well basically after you were on a sugar rush, you invited all the ghosts to-"

Danny cut him off, "no, no, I remember that… I mean after the party started."

"Oh, well, you got drunk and called Sam 'hot stuff' then passed out a while later." Tucker grinned.

Danny blushed a deep red, "Uuuh…." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck, clearing his throat.

"Well," Sam cut in, "He needs sleep if he is goanna get over this hangover." Sam quickly added and attempted to clear the heat that rose to her face. Tucker rolled his eyes and opened the bedroom door, and followed Sam out.

"Happy New years guys." Danny called after them with a grin,

"Same to you Danny." Sam replied and sent him a smile.

Tucker grinned in response and left. "_This really was the best new year's yet."_ Danny mused before falling into a deep sleep.

**so, i hope you guys liked it! lol drunk Danny is fun to write! anyway, happy 2013!**


End file.
